Gear pumps are widely used mainly in lubrication, hydraulics and so. In majority, they are designed for specific conditions and it is not possible yet to change their output flow rate parameters during operation and even from zero output flow rate. However, they are necessary for proper lubrication of various engines, also for generation of pressure of liquids in wide range of use, e.g., piston movements, hydraulic motors, etc., and also as a part of hydraulic transmission, or as controlled volume pumps.
Currently known filed patents, as US 2001/0024618 A1 of Sep. 27, 2001 or WO 2006/049500 A1 of May 1, 2006 with axially translating gears have their limitations, which prevent their applicability.
Conventional gear pump has space between teeth, in which liquid medium is transported over its circumference, sealed at the end and on circumference, the most frequently, by gear pump housing that is made with sufficient sealing precision, and except gears with shafts nothing is movable.
Present invention can also greatly affect production of new types of hydraulic transmissions. It is because current transmissions cannot be without clutch mechanism.